The Sidekick
by EyesOfBlue1993
Summary: Just a little RonHermione Fluffy OneShot. I'm not sure how I like it, but please comment! :] Thanks! Ashley [RH HG]


"Ronald, honestly. How can anyone be _allergic_ to homework?" Hermione Granger said walking down the hall, her and Ron Weasley were arguing about who knows what. Harry Potter, their best friend stood in front leading the way. He hated when they fought.

"The question is how can you _not," _Ron said.

"Ron, you're impossible." Hermione said annoyingly.

"_I'm_ impossible, _you're _impossible!" He said.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Would you two shut up!" Harry said angrily. Both stopped talking, and looked at Harry.

"Sorry Harry." Hermione said apologetically.

"Yeah sorry mate, she started it." he said referring to Hermione. Hermione sent a glare at Ron.

They finally arrived at the common room, and Ron slumped down onto the couch, Hermione sat in the arm chair close, and Harry joined Ron on the couch. They sat like that for about 15 minutes, until someone came out of the Girl's Dormitories.

"Hey Gin." Ron said as Ginny entered the room, and sat down at the opposite chair from Hermione.

"Hey guys." she replied. They again sat there quietly for about another 20 minutes, until Ron interrupted the silence.

"Who are you writing the novel to?" He asked looking at Hermione. Hermione glanced up at Ron quickly.

"Viktor." She said waiting calmly for Ron to go off.

"Krum?"

"How many Viktor's do we know?"

"Well --" Ginny started. But Ron sent a glare at her, and she stopped.

"You still write to him then?" He asked her angrily.

"Of course I do." Hermione said not looking up, and continuing to write.

"Ron, maybe we should head up to the common room." Harry said noticing people in the Common Room starting to stare. But Ron ignored him completely.

"Yeah 'Mione, you can finish your letter in--" Ginny started but Ron cut her off.

"So what are you writing to _Vicky_?" Ron said emphasizing the Vicky.

"Don't call him Vicky!" she said angrily.

"Oh why it's such a pretty name." He said smirking, knowing he was pissing her off.

"Ron! Why can't you just stop with all this jealousy?" She yelled.

"I'm not jealous!" He yelled back just as loud. Harry and Ginny sunk into their seats a little further.

"You sure seem like it!" Hermione said.

"Why would I be jealous?" Ron said. "Of _Vicky_!"

"I said don't call him that!" Hermione said loudly. Ginny and Harry looked at each other with worried expressions.

"Go back to writing to your lover boy!" Ron said angrily.

"He's not my lover boy! He's my friend! And right now he's a lot better friend then you are!" She yelled. The whole common room watched to see what Ron's come back would be.

"Oh really? How is that? Because you're snogging him half the time!" Ron screamed. At this point Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I don't like Viktor! He's my friend!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh sure! And Ginny's just Harry's friend!" Ron said sarcastically. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and blushed.

"Me and Viktor are nothing like Harry and Ginny's relationship!" Hermione screamed.

"What relationship?" Ginny asked. But both Hermione and Ron ignored her.

"Oh really? Friends, and then more? I think that's exactly like Ginny and Harry's relationship!"

"What relationship?" Harry and Ginny both yelled at the same time. But were ignored ounce again.

"I don't like Viktor!" She roared. She glared at Ron for a second, and Ron looked angrily at her back. Then after a few minutes she said, "I like someone else." Ron's eyes flew open wider, if at all possible.

"Who!" Ron yelled. "It's Harry isn't it?" Hermione looked at him disgusted.

"Harry! Honestly Ron," she said. "Harry's my best friend."

"But he's the hero isn't he? He's always been the hero, and I'm just the--" he started but immediately stopped. "and isn't the girl always suppose to fall for the hero?" He said acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What was that?" Hermione said ignoring the part about the hero.

"The girl always gets the-"

"Not that!" she cut him off. "the other part, about what you are." She said.

"Nothing-- It was nothing." He stuttered. Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Ronald Weasley, you tell me right now!" Hermione yelled.

"There's nothing to tell!"

"You're a..." she urged him on.

"Nothing! It was nothing Mione!" Screamed Ron.

"It obviously was! Ronald if it affects you this much then I'll just forget about it." She said about to walk up the stairs, but Ron said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm the sidekick." he said quietly. "And nobody falls for the sidekick." Hermione turned around slowly, and smiled, and walked closer to him.

"Says who?" she questioned.

"Everyone." Ron said looking up at her, now noticing how close she was, and blushed.

"Well I don't think so." Hermione said getting even closer, and Ron looked at her confused. She was so close now, he could feel her breathe on his face, and smell her shampoo, it smelt like a flowery scent. Maybe lilacs. She leaned in even closer, and before Ron was able to realize what was happening, Hermione's lips were on Ron's. Ginny and Harry's jaws dropped, but Ginny smirked.

"Pay up Harry." She said holding out her hand. Harry sighed and grabbed the money he owed Ginny.

"I should have known Hermione would have admitted it before Ron." Harry said upset, Ginny smirked.

Ron and Hermione finally pulled back for air. Hermione smiled at him, and Ron looked dumbfounded.

"What about the hero-- and always the falling -- the girl--"

"I told you not everyone falls for the hero." She said smiling at Ron. Ron smiled.

"All except Ginny." He said looking over at Harry and Ginny.

"All except for Ginny." Hermione said agreeing.

----------------------

How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed! I don't really like knowhow I like it. But please comment:) Thanks! Ashley


End file.
